pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomagam Ludziom
Nie obchodzi mnie, czy uwierzysz w moją historie czy nie. W tej chwili jest to już nie ważne, ale pamiętaj że chciałem cię ostrzec. Wszystko zaczęło się, gdy przeprowadziłem się do Goerlitz. Przeniosłem się tam z matką po rozwodzie rodziców. Nie będę opisywać pierwszego dnia szkoły. Powiem wam tylko, że znowu mnie prześladowali. Ale co ja im mogłem zrobić, jestem chudym chłopczykiem, na którego patrzą z niedowierzaniem, kiedy mówię, że mam 15 lat. Niski jestem. Minął tydzień od kiedy rozpoczął się rok szkoły, a ja zaliczyłem już majtkowanie. Siedziałem przy komputerze i gapiłem się w ekran przeglądając jakieś nudne strony typu Besty czy Kwejk. Wtedy właśnie ją zauważyłem. Siedziała na parapecie za szybą. Przecież to niemożliwe, to jest 5 piętro. Przetarłem oczy, ale ona nadal tam była. Upewniłem się, że okno jest szczelnie zamknięte i przyjrzałem się jej przez szybę. Ubrana była w czarne leginsy i kremową cienką bluzkę z kapturem. Ciemnobrązowe włosy miała spięte w kucyka z grzywką na prawą stronę. Wyglądała jak każda zwykła dziewczyna. Było jednak w niej coś dziwnego. Nie, nie to, że siedziała na parapecie. To jej oczy były dziwne. Z daleka wydawały się błękitne i wesołe, ale kiedy bliżej się im przyjrzałem okazały się szarawe. Czym dłużej w nie patrzyłeś, tym bardziej szare i zimne się robiły. To było przerażające. Śledziła moje ruchy. Machałem do niej, mówiłem różne rzeczy nawet otworzyłem okno, by mogła wejść do środka. Ale ona tylko tam siedziała i patrzyła na mnie. Chodziłem w tą i w tamtą po pokoju, a ona tylko wodziła za mną wzrokiem. Otworzyłem na ekranie komputera zboczone zdjęcia i filmy. Zero jakiejkolwiek reakcji . Robiło się późno, więc poszedłem spać. Wiedziałem, że jej stamtąd nie przegonię. Czułem na sobie jej wzrok. Zdenerwowany zasłoniłem zasłony. Śniły mi się koszmary. Uciekałem przed prześladowcami, kiedy nagle znalazłem się na łódce w jeziorze. Kolor wody był taki samy jak jej oczy, obudziłem się z krzykiem. Musiałem sprawdzić czy ona nadal tam jest. Zniknęła. Odetchnąłem z ulgą, ale kiedy się odwróciłem ona była na moim łóżku. Położyła palec na ustach pokazując żebym był cicho. Nagle poczułem się strasznie senny i padłem na łóżko. Kiedy się obudziłem zawołałem mamę, bo ona znów siedziała za oknem. Kiedy moja matka przyszła wiecie, co się stało? Oczywiście nie było jej tam. Dostałem po głowie. Nie chciałem już wracać do pokoju, więc wziąłem ze sobą plecak i poszedłem do szkoły. Śledziła mnie. Na tyle dobrze, że sam ledwo ja zauważałem, a koledzy (czytaj: nieznajome osoby o to zapytane) nawet jej nie dostrzegali. Cała sytuacja bardzo mnie stresowała, więc założyłem słuchawki na uszy i poszedłem na spacer do parku. Skupiony na muzyce nie zauważałem, że moi nowi prześladowcy za szkoły szli tuż za mną. Była ich czwórka. Marek - gruby szef, jego ojciec miał wtyki w policji, Maciek - klasowy debil, ale bić to się umiał, Michał - patyczak, nikt nie wie, jakim sposobem dostał się do grupy i Kuba - kolejny grubas z bogatym tatuśkiem. Dopadli mnie na jednym z zakrętów. Pobili mnie. Szczegółów wam oszczędzę, ale kiedy leżałem na ziemi kopany przez nich znowu ją widziałem. Wychylała się zza drzewa i patrzyła no to wszystko z strasznym uśmiechem. Po chwil zemdlałem. Kiedy się ocknąłem odcinała głowę Kubie. Reszty nie było, prawdopodobnie już nie żyli. Przerażony uciekłem z miejsca zdarzenia. Kiedy wróciłem do domu siedziała jak zwykle na parapecie. Krzyczałem na nią. Pytałem czemu ich zabiła. Ona tylko uśmiechała się leciutko. Po czym powiedziała: - Przecież ci pomogłam. Czyż nie? - Zabijanie ludzi to nie jest pomoc - warknąłem. Wróciła do swojej stałej miny i znów tylko wodziła za mną wzrokiem. Zasłoniłem zasłony i siadłem przed komputer. Usłyszałem cichy szelest . Zasłony były w strzępach. Chwila, ale jak to możliwe, jakim cudem ona to zrobiła? Odpowiedzi raczej za życia nie nie poznam. To, co usłyszałem później spowodowało u mnie wielkie przerażenie. Z tym uśmiechem jaki widzi się w horrorach mówiła powoli: - Widzę, że nadal nie rozumiesz. Ja nie robię ludziom krzywdy, ja im pomagam. Bo widzisz w końcu i tak spotka ich coś złego. Rozwód. Złamane serce. Wypadek. Pożar. Ja ich chronię nawet przed wyzwiskami. Usuwając ich z tego świata zaoszczędzę im rozczarowań i zbędnego bólu. Dla przykładu marzeniem Kuby było przejąć firme ojca . Jutro miał sie dowiedzieć że firma upadła , kolejne niespełnione marzenie oszczędziłam mu bólu . Sprawiam, że trafiają do lepszego miejsca. Lepszego miejsca niż ten świat. - Jesteś szalona! Szalona! - krzyczałem dziwiąc się, dlaczego nikt mnie nie słyszy. Nawet matka oglądającą telewizje w sąsiednim pokoju nie reagowała. - Pomożesz mi ratować ludzi? - zapytała wyciągając do mnie rękę. - Oczywiście - powiedziałem, ale to nie były moje słowa. Jakaś dziwna siła kazała mi to powiedzieć. A ja nie mogłem nic zrobić. Szklana szyba miedzy nami zniknęła. W tej chwili już nic się nie liczy. Ale chcę przekazać ci tą wiadomość, by cię ostrzec, ponieważ za chwile pójdę pomagać ludziom. Chyba się zakochałem w tych pięknych oczach. Jeśli chcesz możesz nam pomóc ratować ludzi. Jeśli nie pomożesz nam my pomożemy tobie. Dobranoc i do zobaczena. autor (Nieogarnieta (dyskusja) 19:27, maj 10, 2014 (UTC)) Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie